


Luar sobre Kyoto

by BakumatsuGirl



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Bakumatsu, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Killing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakumatsuGirl/pseuds/BakumatsuGirl
Summary: Alternate Universe Fic - Durante o Bakumatsu, Soujiro encontra a Shinsengumi. Ele sentirá não só o que é matar de novo, mas também as primeiras emoções do amor...Saitou/Okita, Battousai/Tomoe , Soujiro/? yaoi, hetero, AU
Relationships: Battousai Himura/Tomoe Yukishiro, Saitou Hajime/Okita Souji
Kudos: 1





	Luar sobre Kyoto

**Author's Note:**

> Rurouni Kenshin e os seus personagens pertecem a Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
> Esta é uma fic com conteúdo yaoi. Quem não se sentir confortável deve evitar ler.

Nunca se vira um temporal tão rigoroso como aquele que despontara em Kyoto. Bátegas de água tamborilavam nos telhados de madeira e lavavam as ruas. Os raros passantes caminhavam apressadamente sob as sombrinhas de laca, chapinhando na água que caia com os zori **(1)** , completamente alheios a um jovem completamente encharcado, com os gi **(2)** e hakama **(3)** colados ao corpo. Apertava a sua pouca bagagem contra si, caminhando de cabeça baixa. O cabelo negro como asa de corvo, caído para o rosto, gotejava.

Estremeceu sob a chuva gelada e olhou para o céu negro. Fora debaixo desta mesma chuva que asassinara a sua família adoptiva, num acto de desespero.

Uma espada assassina, numas mãos de criança.

A noite acabara de cair, mas os poucos Ryō **(4)** que tinha não lhe permitiam arranjar abrigo nem uma refeição decente.

Levou uma mão ao estômago vazio. Não comia há 3 dias.

Não tinha então outro remédio senão passar a noite ao relento, sob um abrigo qualquer. Na manhã seguinte retomaria o seu caminho, caso não morresse de frio e à míngua. Continuando a andar, avistou uma velha ponte arruinada. Havia espaço suficiente para se abrigar sob ela. Podia evitar ficar mais molhado do que estava, mas aquele pobre abrigo não lhe aliviou a fome nem o frio. A cabeça pesava-lhe. Encostando-se a pedra fria, cedeu ao cansaço e adormeceu.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) As sandálias que os japoneses usavam  
> (2) O quimono de cima  
> (3) As calças largas  
> (4) Moeda antiga que foi substituida pelo yene após a Restauração Meij


End file.
